Lemon Tree
by Eowynd
Summary: Serie de fics lemons de algunas de mis historias basadas en animes como: Avatar, Capitan Tsubasa, o Saint Seiya entre otras. Son todas M por explicitas ¡están advertidos!
1. Zuko y Katara de avatar

**Avatar The Last Airbender Fanfic**

**Zuko x Katara**

**"Noche de Bodas"**

**One shot Lemon**

**Día de la boda de Zuko y Katara**

**Cuarto del Señor del fuego**

Katara estaba bastante nerviosa mientras que el sirviente abria la puerta y la hacia pasar al cuarto de su, ahora esposo, Zuko y le indicaba que lo esperara unos momentos. Katara asintio mientras entraba y caminaba por el cuarto y el sirviente cerraba tras ella. El cuarto de Zuko era realmente enorme, bellamente decorado con los colores de la nación del fuego y con una enorme cama en el centro de la habitación que la hizo sonrojar al imaginarse ciertas cosas que ella y él...

Comenzo a jugar con el anillo en su mano izquierda mientras lo apreciaba con más atención, era una costumbre muy extraña la de usar un anillo como emblema de su matrimonio, pero a ella le encantaba porque Zuko se lo había hecho con sus propias manos

- piensas en mí? -sono la aterciopelada voz del maestro fuego en su oido mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos por la cintura. Katara dio un brinco del susto para luego girarse y encararlo

- me asustaste!

- no es mí culpa que seas tan distraida y que no me hayas notado

- es tú culpa por ser tan silencioso como un gato -le reprocho Katara colocando sus manos sobre el pecho de este. Nunca dejaria de asombrarle como era siempre calida su piel al tacto sin importar cuanto frio hiciera. Zuko presiono su frente con la de Katara y dijo

- no te quejabas cuando te iba a visitar a escondidas a tú cuarto -Katara se sonrojo fuertemente. Zuko comenzo a besar su cuello mientras subia sus manos por la espalda de ella en busca de bajar la tunica que cubria su vestido. Katara uso sus manos para comenzar a desabrochar la camisa del señor del fuego y asi dejar a la vista su piel blanca y bien formado pecho. Tanto entrenamiento y preparación habían rendido sus frutos y Katara estaba muy satisfecha y conforme con estos. Y se lo demostro con pequeños besos y mordiscos sobre la piel visible arrancando pequeños suspiros de su esposo, quien había subido una mano hasta su cabello y lo había soltado dejandolo caer como una cascada de chocolate por su espalda

- me gusta más suelto -dijo en su oido provocandole cosquillas para luego descubrir los hombros de la morena y comenzar a besar y mordisquear sus hombros y escote haciendola emitir pequeños gemidos mientras que ella tiraba de la camisa de su marido en su intento por quitarla de su camino. Él la ayudo y pronto el pedazo de tela termino abandonado y olvidado a los pies de Zuko

- me amas? -le pregunto repentinamente Katara, a lo que Zuko enarco una ceja y divertido le contesto

- claro que no. Tan sólo rompi miles de años de tradición, cientos de reglas y desafie a la nobleza completa de la nación del fuego para poder casarme contigo, sólo porque no tenia nada mejor que hacer y porque queria provocarme muchos problemas y quebraderos de cabeza. No tiene relación alguna con que te ame -suspira- ¿tú que crees? Claro que te amo¿por que sales con eso ahora?

- me gusta escuchar cuando lo dices, suena bonito -le contesto traviesa- ademas yo tambien te amo Zuko -finalizo con un suave beso en sus labios, que el principe se encargo de profundizar y volver cada vez más apasionado. Katara correspondio ese beso dejandole introducir su lengua en su boca donde entablaron una batalla por el control, separandose sólo por la falta de aire. Ambos jadeaban y sus corazones latian con fuerza. En ese instante Zuko comenzo a acariciar con una mano los pechos color canela mientras su boca trazaba un camino desde la boca de ella, por su cuello y hombros y su otra mano la sujetaba por la cintura. Katara llevo sus manos a la espalda de este y lo araño levemente junto con emitir un gemido. Zuko llevo sus manos hasta la cintura de la morena y desabrocho el pedazo de tela que hacia de cinturon tirandolo lejos de ellos, obteniendo asi una magnifica y completa vista de las curvas acaneladas y suave piel de la maestra agua

Ella se sonrojo violentamente pues era la primera vez que la veia sin ropa, lo que le daba mucha pena y nerviosismo. El maestro fuego sintio crecer una poderosa llama en su interior ante la vision frente a sus ojos. sus pupilas se dilataron haciendo que sus ojos se colocaran practicamente negros con tan sólo un borde dorado que recordaba su verdadero color. Termino de sacarle el vestido el cual cayo como una mancha multicolor a los pies de la maestra agua.

- no tienes idea de lo hermosa que eres Katara -sususrro contra sus labios. Ella sólo lo beso como respuesta. Él comenzo a descender con sus labios por su cuello, hombros, sus senos donde uso su lengua para lamerlos y mordisquearlos mientras sus manos la recorrian de arriba a abajo, mientras sus manos jugaban con el pelo negro como la noche de Zuko, enredandolo entre sus dedos y dandole leves tirones en medio de todo el calor, que estaba experimentando. Entonces el continuo con su recorrido, bajando por su abdomen hasta su ombligo donde jugo por un rato con su lengua, para luego llegar hasta el borde de la ropa interior de la maestra agua donde comenzo a bajarsela con los dientes y sus manos

- Zuko... espera... -alcanzo a decir, pero el la cayo diciendo

- confia en mí Katara, te va a encantar - en ese momento se la comenzo a bajar por las piernas con mucho cuidado mientras le daba pequeños besos en estas. Luego subio hasta su rostro y dijo

-claro que sera más comodo si te llevo a la cama mí princesa- y dicho esto la levanto en el aire como si fuera una pluma y ella instintivamente le rodeo la cintura con sus piernas. Asi la cargo hasta el centro de la habitación donde con cuidado la deposito en la cama, para luego incorporarse y sacarse los pantalones, dejando ver a la maestra agua el miembro rigido de su principe antes de que él se inclinara sobre ella y comenzara a besarla nuevamente desde la boca hacia abajo hasta llegar a sus piernas donde las separo un poco más con ayuda de sus manos y luego de besar, acariciar y mordisquear el interior de los muslos se dirigio hacia el sexo de la maestra agua y comenzo a lamerlo con verdadero deleite

- ¡¡Zuko!! -Katara lo grito sin poder contenerse mas, mientras arqueaba la espalda y sus manos lo sujetaban de la cabeza impidiendo que se detuviera. Era una oleada pura y salvaje que la recorrio de la punta de los pies hasta la cabeza, jamas había sentido nada igual en toda su vida, sin dudas era una deliciosa tortura. Cuando creyo que no podría aguantar más Zuko termino y acercandose asu oido dijo

-ahora ya estas lista para mí princesa...

- hazlo ahora... por favor... -le pidio ella con un tono de voz que no pudo resistir, asi que se acomodo obre la maestra agua y le dio el primer embiste, luego el segundo, momento en que sintio la barrera de ella y por fin el último con el cual llego hasta el fondo, rompiendo la barrera, haciendola gemir y arquear un poco la espalda ante la invasion. Espero unos segundos para que se acostumbrara, mientras la besaba en la frente, mejillas y boca. Entonces reanudo sus movimientos de cadera, mientras que ella se aferraba a su espalda, le daba pequeños mordiscos en el hombro y arqueaba su cuerpo tratando de que llegara más profundo e intenso con cada uno de sus embistes. Pronto lo único que se escuchaba eran gemidos entrecortados y respiraciones aceleradas. Sus cuerpos se cubrieron con una pequeña capa de sudor gracias al calor que hacia esa noche. Fue entonces cuando el climax llego para ambos y las aguas corrieron con fuerza. Con cuidado Zuko se salio de ella, se acosto en la cama y la abrazo colocandola sobre él. Ella comenzo a acariciarlo y a darle pequeños besos en el rostro y pecho

- parece que alguien quiere mas -dijo Zuko con una sonrisa.Katara lo miro directo a los ojos y picaramente dijo

-habría algun problema con ello, señor del fuego Zuko?

- claro que no -finalizo con un profundo beso para continuar con una noche llena de amor y calor

Fin del fanfic


	2. Sanae y Kojiro de SuperCampeones

**Fanfic de Capitán Tsubasa**

**Kojiro x Sanae (Steve y Pati)**

**El Verdadero Amor se Escribe con K y no con T**

**Lemon chapter**

**Nota: los pensamientos de los personajes van en _cursiva_**

**Casa de Kojiro y Sanae**

Sanae se dio una última mirada frente al espejo y luego de darse el último retoque, bajo al comedor para colocar todo en su lugar, tan sólo faltaban cinco minutos, así que se apresuro y regreso al cuarto para esperarlo allí. Poco después un auto se estaciono en la entrada y un ruido de llaves y ladridos de perro anuncio la llegada de Kojiro

-Koji! Ya basta! Cuidado! –le decía Kojiro al perro, quien saltaba a su alrededor contento porque su amo hubiera llegado. En ese instante Kojiro dejo su bolso al lado de la puerta y se saco la chaqueta de su equipo de gimnasia y la tiro sobre el sofá, entonces vio una nota sobre la mesita de centro y la leyó

"_sigue el camino amarillo"_ –recién entonces Kojiro se percato que desde la entrada, habían pétalos de rosas amarillas que avanzaban hasta la escalera y subían por esta. Como buen gato, la curiosidad pudo más que el tigre japonés y comenzó a seguir el rastro mientras subía al segundo piso de la casa. En este pasillo también había algunas velas a los lados y los pétalos por el medio. El cerebro de Kojiro comenzó a repasar todos los detalles y a pensar.

"_no es su cumpleaños. No es el __mío. No es nuestro aniversario. No es san Valentín ¿Por qué es todo esto? _ La ingenuidad masculina puede ser increíble en algunas ocasiones. Cuando llego a la puerta del cuarto de Sanae, que fue donde lo condujeron los pétalos, se encontró con dos cosas: otra nota pegada en la puerta y un pañuelo de seda blanco amarrado en la manilla. Tomo la nota y la leyó

"_cúbrete los ojos y entra al cuarto no trates de hacer trampa" _

Kojiro tenía su curiosidad a flor de piel, y contrario a todo lo que su mente racional le dictaba, se dejo llevar por el instinto animal y sacando el pañuelo se lo coloco sobre los ojos y luego con cuidado abrió la puerta. Dentro del cuarto pudo percibir un suave y delicioso aroma a perfume que lo embriago. En ese instante sintió unas manos en su pecho que subieron hasta su cuello mientras Sanae decía

- Por un momento temí que no fueras a hacer caso de la notita en la puerta

- Ya vez, la curiosidad pudo más conmigo. Ahora dime ¿Qué estas tramando? –las manos de Sanae recorrieron sus hombros anchos y sus musculosos brazos mientras que le decía

- Esta noche es especial ¿no adivinas porque? –Kojiro tenía la respuesta en la punta de la lengua, la comprensión llego a su cerebro en cuanto llego frente a cuanto de ella, pero no se lo iba a decir, prefería escucharlo de sus propios labios, así que contesto

- Creo que sí, pero quisiera oírtelo decir a ti sólo para estar seguro –Sanae se acerco hasta él, le hecho los brazos al cuello y colocándose en puntillas le dijo en el oído, suavemente como si fuera un secreto

- Quiero que me hagas tuya esta noche Kojiro, realmente lo quiero

- Esas pocas palabras encendieron por completo al tigre con un fuego que no había experimentado hasta ese momento. Ningún hechizo o encanto podría resultar tan peligroso o poderoso como su voz en su oído

- ¿Estas completamente segura?

- Cómo nunca en mi vida –finalizo con un beso que el correspondió con igual intensidad mientras sus manos comenzaban a recorrerla desde arriba hacia abajo por su espalda pudiendo sentir la suave tela, como encaje, que ella traía puesta

- Porque no me quitas le venda Sanae? –le pregunto con impaciencia mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja

- Es sólo para hacer las cosas más interesantes –le contesto mientras comenzaba a subir su polera con intención de quitársela. Kojiro la ayudo levantando sus brazos y terminando de sacársela. Sanae acaricio el pecho de Kojiro con sus manos para luego morderlo con su boca y lamerlo con su lengua haciéndolo gemir poco a poco

- Tus entrenamientos están dando fruto –susurro sobre su piel para continuar con las caricias por el pecho y abdomen

- Me alegra que te guste –dijo él mientras le bajaba los tirantes del corset para acariciar la suave piel de los hombros, comenzar a bajar hasta sus senos y darles masajes y caricias que la hacían gemir. Entonces ella llevo sus manos hacia su cintura donde comenzó a jugar con su pantalón, para desesperación de Kojiro, quien sentía que ya no quería más preámbulos, así que la tomo de las manos y la obligo a comenzar a bajárselos. Ella lo hizo mientras le daba mordiscos en el cuello hasta que estos cayeron más abajo de sus rodillas. Kojiro se los saco junto con las zapatilla quedando solo en su ropa interior. En ese momento Sanae soltó una pequeña risita, Kojiro entonces dijo

- Es tu culpa por no avisarme nada, de hacerlo me hubiera puesto otra cosa

- No importa, después de todo, yo te los compre ¿recuerdas? -dijo mientras miraba el bóxer con pequeños tigres estampados que traía puesto –además te quedan muy bien –dijo llevando sus manos hasta la cintura de él, para continuar con lo que habían dejado pendiente. En este instante Kojiro decidió comenzar a bajar el cierre del corset dejando así expuesta la piel de su espalda, la cual comenzó a acariciar de arriba a abajo, para luego comenzar a quitárselo definitivamente, haciéndolo bajar lentamente por el cuerpo de ella, hasta que termino en el suelo junto con la ropa de Kojiro.

Sanae lo guio hasta la cama, donde ella se recostó, él se coloco encima y comenzó a acariciarla y besarla desde los pies a la cabeza provocándole gemidos cada vez más fuertes que lo estaban volviendo loco haciendo que su miembro se sintiera dolorosamente apretado entre la tela así que con una mano se los saco y los tiro a un lado. En ese punto decidió abrirle las piernas con las manos y comenzó a darle sexo oral, haciéndola gritar como nunca lo había hecho mientras que arqueaba la espalda tratando de lograr un contacto más profundo para obtener más placer. Una de las manos de Kojiro subió hasta sus senos mientras la otra apartaba un poco sus piernas. Ella trato de incorporarse parta quitarle la venda de los ojos y lo logro. En ese momento Kojiro trepo por la cama hasta quedar frente a frente con ella y mirándola directo a los ojos le dijo

-estas lista para lo que viene? –Sanae pudo ver como los ojos de este se habían oscurecido por el deseo que sentía por ella y le contesto

- Completamente –Kojiro se acomodo más entre las piernas de Sanae y dio la primera embestida. Ella dio un pequeño gemido ante la invasión, así que él comenzó a decirle cosas tiernas en el oído para calmarla. Dio una segunda embestida y pudo sentir la barrera de ella, con la tercera llego hasta el fondo, rompiéndola y provocando un profundo gemido por parte de ambos que inundo el cuarto por completo. Entonces el comenzó a tomar velocidad y ritmo en sus embestidas haciéndola gemir, casi gritar, mientras con sus piernas rodeaba la cintura de él tratando de lograr más contacto y profundidad. Pronto lo único que se oía en el cuarto eran los fuertes gemidos y respiraciones entrecortadas de ambos, hasta que con un último gemido Kojiro exploto dentro de Sanae llenándola de su líquido blanco y espeso llegando ambos al clímax. Pasados unos segundos Kojiro se salió de ella, provocando que escurriera un poco de líquido entre sus piernas.

- Eso fue increíble –dijo Sanae dándole besos en el cuello mientras lo abrazaba. Kojiro se giro de tal manera que ella quedo sentada sobre su abdomen y le dijo

- Aún nos queda mucho por delante, esta noche –dijo mientras sus manos la tomaban de las caderas

- Pues entonces tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo –le contesto acariciando su pecho

- Y lo haremos –finalizo él para continuar con lo que tenía en mente

Fin del Fanfic

Gracias por leerlo!!


End file.
